He Does Have a Fiance, Doesn't He?
by ShimaChi-Vivi
Summary: Not very good at these but its about a girl who is kicked out and Ciel helps her.Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

He does have a fiancé, doesn't he?

Chapter 1

I sat in the cold alley way with my baby boy. Though I was only 14 people in London

looked down on me. But they had no idea I was raped.

I used to be a very rich girl, until I was kidnapped and raped. Once we found out I was pregnant, my parents wanted me to get rid of the baby. I refused and told them. "I will not allow this child to die without seeing its first ray of sun."

They allowed this, everyone thinking I was a hero. Months passed by and I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. As more time passed my parents told me to give the baby up for adoption. I told them would agree only if I knew the family. My parents looked for takers of the child, but failed to do so. And so they told me to get rid of the child or leave the estate.

So I left, as simple as that. It's been a month now. We have no home, no money, no food, and no one. We were all alone and looked down upon, in the cold, damp streets of London. Now as we sit here I fear for my child's health.

Though I didn't have much hope, I walked around to see if anyone would help me. I was getting cold, when three men surrounded me. I clutched my son and backed up against a wall.

"Hey, there young girl want to come have some fun with us?" One big, ugly one asked. They all smelled of liquor and beer. The men came closer to me and my son. One shorter one reached for my arm.

"Sebastian!" I heard someone yell. A hand caught the short man's arm and twisted it behind his back. The other two had shocked scared faces and took off running. The man that had the arm of the short one was tall, had ebony hair, and fierce red eyes. He pushed the short one towards the men that had run off and he began to run with them. All three men terrified.

"I don't think they will try anything again." I heard someone say. I looked over at a boy a bit taller than I was, his hair was so black it had a tint of blue, his eye was a deep blue, and the other eye was covered by a patch.

'The _Phantomhive_!' I thought. There in front of me stood Ciel Phantomhive. I had always thought of him as handsome and wished his aunt set me up with him instead of Elizabeth. I had seen him at Balls and Festivals. Though I've never really had a conversation with him.

"Are you alright?" Ciel's butler asked me.

"Oh, um, Yes thank you." I bowed to them, still clutching my son.

"You're Shima Harrow of the Harrow Fashion industry!" Ciel exclaimed.

I sighed, "Not any more I'm not." I looked down at my son.

"Come, we cannot have you and your child out in this cold. Ciel took my arm and led me to his carriage.

Once we were heading towards Ciel's estate, Ciel asked me, "What is the child's name?"

"Vincent," I told Ciel," after his great uncle."

"Why are you in the cold with a new born?" Ciel questioned.

"My father kicked me out." I looked to my side.

Ciel lifted my head so I faced him, "Then you may come and stay with me in my manor."

"Really?" I exclaimed. Ciel nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and they we realized that we were at his manor. Sebastian helped Ciel out, then Ciel offered his hand to me and I took it. Ciel walked me up to his manor and into the dining room. Sebastian made soup for me and Ciel that night. I knew I was going to love staying with Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel had Sebastian turn one of the rooms into a nursery for Vincent. As I set my child down in his crib I thought about how perfect he was, he had my violet orbs and his father's silver locks. And speaking of his father I need to visit him soon. Yes, I did let him see his child every now and then. Even though he did what he did to me, I knew he still loved his son. I decided tomorrow I would pay him a visit.

Soon after Vincent fell asleep, Ciel came in, "How is he?"

"Well," I replied, "I decided to go tomorrow and let his father se him."

"What?" Ciel yelled.

"Quiet!" I half yelled half whispered back, "You'll wake him up." Vincent moved his arm around a bit.

"You can't let him see his son, I won't allow it." Ciel worried.

"I've done it before and a guard watches us. There is no need to worry." I reassured him.

"At least allow me to accompany you." Ciel stated.

I let out a defeated sigh, "Alright if you must."

Ciel smiled and I blushed as he took my hand, "Come on let's get some rest."

Ciel led me to a room and opened the door, "Good night, Lady Shima."

I yawned and smiled, "Good night."

"Good morning, My Lady." A girl about 17 walked into my room carrying a tray of tea and muffins (. **I wanted waffles!**) also a dress. "I am Yasu Tsukiko, your personal maid." The girl had dark skin, ebony hair, just like mine, she was very slender and glowing red eyes.

"Good morning, Yasu." I smiled and stretched.

"The lord has asked me to get you ready in this," Yasu held up the dress after setting down the tray on my night stand. I eyed the corset sitting on top, I frowned.

After ten minutes with the corset Yasu helped me slip on the dress. It was a dark shade of violet and velvety. We then walked into my son's room and got him dressed him for the day. Then Yasu escorted me to the dining room where Ciel waited.

"Good morning." Ciel greeted.

"Good morning, Ciel." I said while sitting down.

Sebastian then came out with two steaming plates, "Hello, Lady Shima, and Yasu." The plates Sebastian had carried eggs, bacon, and toast. He set the plates down in front of me and Ciel. Ciel began eating and I nibbled on my toast. I caught Yasu blushing as she was staring at Sebastian. Then they both walked in kitchen.

"Is there something wrong with your breakfast?" Ciel questioned me once he was half way done and I still had my eggs and bacon on my plate.

"No, it's just…," I began, "I am a vegetarian."

"Oh, well then I guess we will have to make some changes then." Ciel simply stated.

"No it's alright, I can cook for myself." I said looking down.

"It's perfectly fine I'll ask Bard to prepare some vegetarian meals." Ciel smiled and I smiled back at Ciel. A sudden awkwardness filled the air. A few minutes later the door to the kitchen fell, revealing a Sebastian and Yasu in deep make-out session.

Ciel's eyes grew and he became white. I had a sweat drop. Ciel snapped out of it and began to yell before I pulled him away.

"Let them be." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me confused, and then smiled.

"Come let's go to the garden." Ciel motioned me to follow him. Holding Vincent I followed him to the garden. As we walked side by side Ciel asked me, "Why did you keep the child when you knew what was going to happen."

I sighed, "Because no person should suffer, let alone a baby, so ones status doesn't hurt."

Ciel smiled, "you do have a good heart." There was a long pause. "When shall we see Vincent's Father?"

"Visiting hours start soon, so around noon or so would be nice." I pondered.

"Why do you allow that man to see Vincent?" Ciel asked me looking straight ahead.

"Because when he holds Vincent, I see that man change into a father not a criminal." I explained looking down at Vincent to see him gurgling. I smiled at my son.

"It worries me. He could do it again if he got the chance." Ciel worried again.

"No, I think your wrong…" I said.

"How so?" Ciel seemed to get annoyed with my comment.

"Ciel, I can see that he feels guilty for what he caused me. He loves Vincent and cares for him." I said looking at Ciel.

"Well, I will make my final opinion once we go and see him today." Ciel said, "Oh and one more thing, I need to ask a favor of you when we go to see him. So he won't try anything I'll be proclaimed as your husband."

I thought about it and then sighed and said to him, "Fine if that is what you desire."

"It is what I desire." Ciel's voiced had a certain tone to it but I didn't ponder on it long.

After all he did have a fiancé.

**Readers,**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I'm working on the third one as we speak! Love you guys thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice! 3 :D- **

**Shima Harrow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**in this chapter we get to see Vincent's Dad and Lizzy comes onto my story Fun Fun! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Once Sebastian, Ciel, Yasu, Vincent, and I walked into the room where my child's father was we sat done across from him.

"Hello, Andrew." I said softly.

"Hello, Shima. Who is this?" Andrew said motioning to Ciel.

"Oh….This is Ciel Phantomhive, my husband." I said smiling.

"Well, um, can I see Vincent?" I handed him our son cautiously. He sat there for awhile cuddling Vincent and cooing to him. "May I please have a word Shima alone?"

"Whatever it is you need to say to my wife you can say in front of me." Ciel said firmly and grasped my hand.

"Alright," Andrew handed Vincent to Ciel. Andrew then took my hand into his own, "Here it goes, I am so very sorry, Shima, for everything that I have done to you." He began to break down in front of Ciel and me. "I want to be a better man for you and Vincent! I look at you and I feel sick."

"Gee, thanks." I said flatly.

'No, not in a bad way. You see what I mean is I see you and feel guilty because of what I did to you and it's my entire fault. Could you find it in your heart to forgive what I have done to you?"

"I forgive you." I said softly to him as he cried.

"I Found Jesus Christ, Shima. I promise you this, once I get out of here I will help take care of you and Vincent, I promise you." Andrew told me. I could feel Ciel tense next to me along with Sebastian and Yasu. Then the guard came into the room.

"Andrew let's go."

Then in a lightning flash Andrew snapped. "NO, I won't go back there not again!" Andrew then jumped and attacked me and then slowly everything began to turn black. As I heard Ciel yelling my name, Sebastian and the guard take action against Andrew, and the faintest crying from Vincent.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice calling, "Please, wake up!" But I didn't want to listen to the voice calling to me. I wanted to fall into darkness. I fought to open my eyes and slowly my eye lids slide open and my vision was blurred slightly. Once it focused I saw Ciel was by my side and his face light up, "You're finally awake."<p>

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Andrew went insane and attacked you." Ciel looked very sad when he told me, "He is on death row to be killed today." He also informed me.

"Where is Vincent?" I asked Ciel.

"Yasu is taking care of Vincent right now. He won't stop crying." Ciel said softly.

"Ciel, could you please bring him to me?" I asked weakly.

"Of course." Ciel said, and then he got up and went to get Vincent. After minutes passed Ciel returned with Vincent in his arms, and indeed he was crying. Ciel handed me Vincent. I began to sing to him a lullaby I learned.

"**Nighttime has come,  
>Gone is the sun,<br>Dream sky is spun,  
>Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,<br>Oyasumi, hush my love,  
>Oyasumi, hush my love,<br>Hush, hush, hush.**

Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
>Oyasumi, close your eyes,<br>Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
>Sleep, sleep, sleep.<p>

Oyasumi, dream of me,  
>Oyasumi, dream of me,<br>Oyasumi, dream of me,  
>Dream, dream, dream.<p>

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
>Oyasumi, hush my love,<br>Oyasumi, hush my love,  
>Hush, hush, hush.<p>

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
>Oyasumi, hush my love,<br>Oyasumi, hush my love,  
>Hush, hush, hush,<br>Hush, hush, hush,  
>Hush, hush, hushhhhhhh<p>

." I sang to Vincent. As I sang Vincent drifted off to sleep.

"I'm so glad the both of you…" Ciel began, but was interrupted.

"CIEL!" A high pitched voice yelled.

"Oh no." Ciel sighed.

"What?" I asked, "Who is it?"

A blonde girl busted in, "CIEL! I'm here!"

"Lizzie." He breathed.

"Hello! Oh, who are you?" She asked rudely. I then realized the scene she saw. A girl holding a baby it was must have been her fiancé's bed and her fiancé sitting on the bed next to me, facing me, not her.

* * *

><p>Yeah, not a good thing.<p>

**I hope you all enjoyed that and the lullaby was ****Oyasumi (Goodnight) and sorry this took so long to get up!**

**Shima Harrow**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, this is Shima and her son Vincent. They are my guests." Ciel said to his fiancé. I had almost forgotten all about Lady Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée. I wanted to burst in tears right there, how could I be so stupid.<p>

"Who's the father, Ciel, are you hiding something from me? And why is she in your bed? Why are you so close to her! CIEL!" The girl began to cry. Ciel ran over to hug the girl; I felt the sting of jealousy pinch at me.

"Another man is the father, Lizzie, and I'm hiding nothing from you. She was hurt and I wanted to make sure she was alright." Ciel sighed, "Lizzie, please stop crying."

"So I'll see you at the ball tonight it will be here in your mansion!" Lady Elizabeth seemed to get all giddy once more. So Ciel returned to my side and I felt suddenly shy. Ciel seemed bothered by something.

"Yes, I know. Now go help or get ready, or something!" Ciel waved his hand at her, as he closed his eyes irritated.

Elizabeth glared at me and then seemed to get sad again, "Fine! I'll get ready!" Lady Elizabeth then left sadly. Ciel turned to me and sighed,

"I guess we should get ready for this Ball as well."

"We?" I questioned.

"Yes… You and me, us." Ciel began to lean into me and I leaned in as well. A knock on the door and then the door was opened. My face and Ciel's face were only centimeters away. We quickly looked up, relieved to see it was only Yasu and Sebastian.

"Young Master, we must get ready for the Ball this evening." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, Lady Shima, its' time to get ready for this evenings event." Yasu giggled at me.

"I'll see you on the dance floor then, Master Ciel." I told Ciel still about sadden. Ciel leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you on the dance floor." With that remark Ciel got up and left with Sebastian. I placed a hand on my cheek where Ciel had kissed it and felt myself blushing. I then remembered Lady Elizabeth and quickly removed my hand from my cheek. Yasu helped me up and called Meyrin in to take Vincent back to his room and watch him for the night. Yasu help me slip into one of the dresses in the other room's closet. It was strapless and sparkly; it fit my small frame well.

"You look stunning, My Lady." Yasu complimented me. I smiled and twirled in the mirror. The dress was a midnight blue. I sat down in a chair in front of my vanity, while Yasu braided my hair and placed a matching midnight blue jewel at the bottom of the braid and help me put on matching heels. "Ciel will be pleased." Yasu smiled.

"And what about you and Sebastian?" I teased Yasu and smiled into the mirror.

Her blush was shown on her dark skin. Then she grew serious and smiled evilly. She placed both hands on my shoulders and lowered her head next to mine, looking into the mirror. Her eyes began to glow. "Very soon, My Lady, everything will be set and we will get our revenge."

"I want him dead."

* * *

><p>I and Yasu stood at the top of the stairs and everyone stop to stare. I smiled, but then I saw Ciel walking toward the stairs. As I began to descend the stairs to meet Ciel a blonde man with violet eyes made his way to me first.<p>

"Hello, my beautiful young jewel. I am the Viscount of Druitt." He held out his and to me. As I took his hand he kissed my hand.

I blushed lightly and said, "Hello, Viscount of Druitt." I could help, but feel as though someone was glaring at me. I just brushed it off and smiled at the Viscount. He led me to the dance floor and bowed.

"May I have this dance, my jewel?" he asked. I agreed and the music began to play and as we began to dance. Everyone else joined in and began dancing as well. After a few minutes the Viscount began to talk, "You know you are a very pretty girl, Shima, it's a shame you live here, you would be far better of me at my mansion."

"You think?" I asked in my innocence and tilting my head. I then felt Viscount lower his hand and I admittedly felt uncomfortable here in his arms, yet I felt like I couldn't say anything. His hand inch closer downward and I became more nervous. When someone grab his hand and stopped him.

"I believe it is my turn now." Ciel smiled and bowed. He then took my hand and we began to dance.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"I promise to never let another man touch you like that again." Ciel growled. I felt I needed to calm him down before he did anything rash.

"Then how am I suppose to get married if you won't let men touch me?" I teased him smiling slightly. Ciel dipped me.

"Then I won't let men touch you without my permission." Ciel restated.

"Why are you being so protective lately?" I question giving him a confused look.

"W-Well it's just you a have child and a young woman shouldn't be touch in a disrespectful manor." Ciel stuttered quickly. I giggled at his state of distress. We then continued to dance together. Though all good things must come to an end, Lizzie spotted us dancing together. She ran her way over to us crying.

"Why don't you love me anymore, Ciel? Why?" she wailed and ran off.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel yelled and then ran off. I stood there sadden yet again and felt guilty.

I slowly made my way back up to the stairs and into Vincent's room and sat by his crib. I sighed and thought about a lot of things and what I was to do. I couldn't stay here I would only feel pain. I had to leave before I got majorly hear broken. But I didn't know where to go exactly.

'I shouldn't fall in love.' I thought to myself. Then said softly at loud, "He does have a fiancé."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get out. I worked so hard on that other one hope you like it!<strong>

**Shima Harrow**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**You have no idea how mad I am now… I had everything done perfect ready to post…I freaking deleted it on accident -.- FML … Well if it hadn't been for my friend's pushing me to finish this it would be up so thank Yasu(mikaela) for this chapter. And again FMl…**

**So here goes my second try at this…**

* * *

><p>I sat down at my child's crib thinking of places I could go. A place safe for me and Vincent, away from him. I then felt tears begin to slowly make their way down my face. I sat there by Vincent's crib for several minutes like that just crying. I heard a small taping on the door. I cleared my throat and asked, "Who is it?"<p>

"My lady, it's me Yasu." Yasu replied in a small voice.

"Oh, come in, Yasu." I looked at my son and began to stroke his head. "Pack our bags Yasu we are leaving tonight." Yasu bowed and went to retrieve our bags.

"Where are we off to, my lady?" She pulled out Vincent's clothes and other thing necessities he would need for our trip. I didn't answer right away, for I felt that I didn't know the answer.

"Honestly," I looked over to Yasu, "I don't care as long as it's away from here." She nodded her head and finished packing his bags. She walked out of his room to go pack my bags and hers as well. After just a few moments I heard a tap on the window, at first I thought it was rain until that tapping turned into a full fist going through the window. I stood to protect what I could of Vincent's crib until I noticed the red cuff. "GRELL!" I yelled in surprise. I quickly opened the window and let Grell inside.

"Oh, sweetheart," He greeted me with a hug then he stopped short, "What's wrong you've been crying?"

"I just don't understand men anymore." I sighed, "Anyways we are leaving tonight, you are welcome to join us."

"'We' as in?" Grell asked me raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yasu, Vincent, and I are leaving tonight." I sighed looking out the window.

"Oh, so I will join you them." Grell then sang out disappointedly, "To bad Sebas-chan couldn't come along with us."

Then as I was about to reply Ciel and Sebastian burst through the doors. "You're leaving!"

"Oh don't worry; it will only be for a few days." I said to Ciel. Our eyes met for only a brief second and I almost didn't want to leave, but I had to. He saw the sorrow in my eyes just like I had seen the pain in his.

He quickly made his way to me pulling me into his arms, "Don't leave please stay here and tell me what is wrong. Why do you want to leave?" I pulled away from him quickly knowing I had to leave right then.

"Please, Earl Phantomhive, you shouldn't be touching a failure such as myself. I can't say when I will be back, but I am leaving now." I went over to Vincent and picked him up gently he gurgled a bit and I smiled gently at him.

"A failure? You should never say that about yourself because you are no failure!" I tried my best to block him out and then he said the words I needed to hear so I could leave, "Fine! If you want to leave go ahead see if I care!" Ciel stormed out of my room and Sebastian followed behind him.

"Shima, darling will you be alright?" Grell asked me softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I'll be okay. Let's just go already I can stand being here anymore. And with that Grell and I walked down the hall and out of the Phantomhive's mansion. The carriage had no top to it and two horses at the front. Yasu helped me and Grell into the carriage then took her place up front to steer the horses.

"Where to, my lady?" Yasu asked as she whipped the horses. I watched the mansion disappear behind tree and I saw a figure watching them out the window.

"Paris, France." My old home was there no one would in it this time of year and they could stay there for a few weeks.

"What is in Paris?" Yasu said confusion laced in her voice.

"Gypsies, food, and parties that's what is in Paris!" Grell yelled excitedly, "It's the perfect place for Shima to feel better!"

"Grell! Will you be quite! Vincent needs his sleep!" I half whispered half shouted at him.

"Oh whoops," Grell rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

I laughed and shook my head. Vincent's eyes began to droop and soon he was asleep.

I hadn't noticed I fell asleep to till I woke up to then sun shining in my face.

* * *

><p>"My lady, we are at the docks." Yasu helped me out of the carriage and we got on a boat headed for France. Once we settled down we were given tea and muffins. I ate slowly and drank slow as well. I hated myself, but I knew I shouldn't. I remembered the first time I met the Earl Phantomhive. About two years ago we held a costume ball in celebration of a new line of clothing came out. We invited some of the top people in the business industry and Ciel happened to be one of them.<p>

_*flashback*_

_My butler, Daniel, had just helped me finish getting ready in my angel costume. It was a mixture of blue and white and small white feathery wings. Daniel led me down the hall, to the top of the steps. Daniel asked for everyone's attention and introduced me to the crowd of people in our ballroom. Everybody seemed __as I glided down the steps and onto the floor. I was greeted by many as made my way across the room and to a table to sit down._

_After a few moments Ciel also came to sit down. "Quite the party." He said._

_I laughed, "Oh yeah it is so much fun." I said bored out of my mind. We continued our small talk until a slow song began to play. Ciel stood up and offered me his hand and took it and we began to dance. I hadn't noticed but Ciel had been dressed as a crow matching his butler. We heard whispers floating around the room as everyone let us dance. We just ignore them and danced until the song ended. A few announcements were made and the night ended all the while I stayed by Ciel's side until he had to leave. He kissed my hand and bided me a goodnight. And that was the last I had seen of him._

_*end flashback*_

I looked out and saw land knowing we would be at the docks soon I went below the deck to feed Vincent and wash him. Going to Paris will be a good thing. I sighed knowing I was lying to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers,<strong>

**So what did you think? Was it good damn freaking windows 7 -.-**

**I am so sorry it took a long time to come out but im going to try and type faster!**

**I love you guys that comment! ****General Of BVB Army, Kitty, Love-girl2015, **EffinPoptarts

Alice, Yasu, Kumkio13, Heze-chan, anime-luver-1234, Ayame Maaka, Anonymous, and alice. 

**Shima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am on a typing frenzy! Let's see how far I get on this chapter before deleting it too! I really hope I don't. Any ways to the story!**

* * *

><p>We had finally gotten to my mansion on the out skirts of Paris and settled in. "Yasu, could you go find a Mary Martin, she is an old family friend. See if she can watch Vincent for us tell her it is my nephew."<p>

"Yes, my lady." Yasu bowed taking Vincent to go find Mary for me.

After Yasu left Grell made me get ready to go out for the night. I put on a loose silk skirt that went down to my ankles, it was a deep shade of teal the same as a peacock. I put on a silk top with long sleeves and same color as my skirt. Grell helped me put on a black corset over the shirt. I put on black flats and waited for Grell in the parlor room. Yasu returned and also got ready to go out. Grell came down in a scarlet laced dress. Yasu wore a simple black dress that stopped at her knees in the front but continued to her ankles in the back.

We were ready for a night out to forget everything that happened in London at the Phantomhive mansion. We walked out and into the streets of Paris. Living here before I knew exactly which place to go to have a good time. The closer we got the darker it got. I got the tingling feeling I used to get when I came here and my blood began to heat up. Then we heard the music and the singing and we saw the lights! We had finally made it here. I was pulled into the dancing circle. I had forgotten everything the moment I started to dance the smell, the feeling of excitement, and I was so happy to be here again.

I felt right, though I knew nobody I was comfortable. I was laughing and singing along with the others. I only caught glimpses of Yasu and Grell threw out the night and they also seemed to be having the time of their lives. And to soon the sun began to rise. Everybody settled down and went home to rest and we all knew we would be back tonight. Yasu, Grell, and I picked up Vincent and returned home and slept till about noon. Once we got up and had eaten we went exploring around the city.

* * *

><p>This was a routine for about a week or so partying all night, sleeping in till noon, and exploring the town each day. I was having a lot of fun here in Paris with Grell and Yasu. Also being able to spend time with my son was amazing. We had a picnic outside the mansion one day and Vincent learned to crawl and grab things. I almost forgot all about Ciel and London…almost.<p>

I couldn't help, but feel there was a small hole in my heart. I would usually ignore it, but one day I had noticed Yasu slipped away from us in the crowd Grell and I weren't that worried about her so we continued our day going from shop to shop and seeing a few street performances. I didn't want to go anywhere I just wanted to stay in Paris forever. And I could no one was stopping me so why shouldn't I?

Just because I was in love with someone who was engaged. No I wasn't in love with him after all he did have a Fiancé. Didn't he? There are plenty of nice men out here that are not betrothed to someone else surely I could find some suitable.

Finally we found Yasu and she looked a little disheveled (**yeah I know big words!**). But I brushed it a side thinking it was because of the crowd or she got chosen out of a crowd to be in an act… I was about to find out how really wrong I was. We dropped off Vincent at Mary and she was then happy to watch him she would tell us every morning we picked him up, "He was an angel!"

We then made our way to the party and I was again taken over by the music and dancing. I pasted by Yasu and noticed she and Sebastian were dancing together. I smiled she was really having a good time.

"Yasu get a room!" I teased,"Gosh it's only been about ten days!"

"Please hush, my lady." Yasu said dreamily.

"Excuse me?" I said to her pretending to be shocked but smile

Wait a minute… SEBASTIAN! If he was here that meant! Arms wrapped around my waist and lips tickled my ear. "It may have been ten days, but it felt like forever to me." Ciel whispered in my ear. "Please stay with me."

"Ciel!" I gasped and turned so that I was facing him.

"Will you come back and stay with me, Shima?" Ciel asked looking dead into my eyes. I felt my knees go weak. "I broke my engagement with Elizabeth."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled, "Are you a stupid," Ciel then crashed his lips onto mine. After a few seconds of shock I then kissed him back.

After we broke apart for air he said, "A stupid what?"

"A stupid idiot." I finished smiling.

* * *

><p>Ciel and I went to another part of the party where they were playing slower music. Ciel pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest and we just swayed to the music in pure bliss.<p>

After a few minutes Yasu and Sebastian also came over to slow dance with us. They were talking quietly, but loud enough for me to hear them.

Sebastian sighed and told Yasu, "I never knew I could fall in love."

Yasu giggled then replied to Sebastian by saying, "Neither did I, but I am so glad I found you." Yasu got on her toes and kissed Sebastian.

"Awhhh!" I couldn't help but say. Yasu blushed.

"Lady Shima, were you listening to us?" Yasu asked embarrassed.

"Noooo." I said to her. I giggled as she became flustered by my comments.

Everything felt right and the hole in my heart had been filled by Ciel. I could have been happier than I was right now.

"Hey wait a minute!" I said stopping Ciel, Yasu, and Sebastian looked at me. "How did you know that we were going to be here?"

Yasu pressed her to index fingers together, "Well remember earlier today when I kind of disappeared. Well Sebastian found me and told me that Ciel was looking for you so I, um, well told him where we were every night." She then smiled, "He is very persuasive." She smiled and kissed him.

"Okay! I do not need details!" I yelled at her. Everyone laughed at me. Sebastian and Yasu went back to the mansion to do what they want (**wink wink**) and Ciel wanted to go see Vincent. So we went to pick him up from Mary's place.

* * *

><p>We sat together on a bench in a park; Ciel was holding Vincent in his arms. He was fast asleep in is arms snoring ever so softly.<p>

"Awe, just look at him Ciel!" My right hand rested on his arm.

"He is just as beautiful as you are." Ciel said smiling. I smiled and thanked Ciel for his compliment. We got up to go home hoping it would be safe. Once we made it to the front door Ciel kissed me and handed me Vincent. We walked in and Sebastian and Yasu were sitting in the parlor couch together. I put Vincent in his crib upstairs and made my way back down stairs. Grell had finally made it home and walked through the doors and noticed Sebastian.

"BASSY!" Grell ran over to Sebastian and glomped him happily.

"Grell, would you please get off me!" Sebastian said with slight irritation. Grell then sadly got off and went upstairs to bed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am following Grell and going to bed." I yawned, "Goodnight everyone."

"Wait I'll join you!" Ciel got up and followed me. I waited for him to catch up with me on the stairs and we went to bed together along.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers,<strong>

**Yeah! two chapter in one day! I bet you guys are happy! But it's not over yet don't you remember how Shima wants to kill some guy well in part you are going to find out whom!**

**Love you guys thanks for the good comments! Please review more!**

**Shima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yes, I am back I don't know how well this chapter is going to be so sorry if I disappoint but I'm just writing this to get out and tell you I'm still here sorry if it's really short too**

**Btw in this fanfic Ciel is 15 sorry I never mentioned that lol**

**Well here I go hope it it's too bad.**

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling the sun run across my face. I turn in my bed and feel someone next to me. I open my eyes and see its Ciel smile to myself remembering the day before. I brushed a hair out of Ciel's face and let my hand rest on his cheek. Ciel began to stir and opened his and smiled at me. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed me, "Moring, love"<p>

I giggled softly, "Morning."

"What should we do today?" Ciel asked.

"Honestly, I don't really care." I leaned my forehead on his and we both closed our eyes enjoying the morning.

Then our moment was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. "Come in." I said and Yasu and Sebastian entered, Sebastian with a tray of tea and scones, and Yasu with fresh clothes.

"Come, my lady, we need to get ready for today." Yasu helped my down and out of the room to go dress for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Young master, I've noticed that you've been acting different lately. Can I say it is because of Lady Shima." Sebastian said while buttoning Ciel's shirt.<p>

"I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me happy, truly happy." Ciel starred of out the window into the garden as Sebastian finished dressing him. Sebastian then told him about the tea and scones he had prepared for his breakfast like he normally did.

"Master, you do realize that once we get back to home that you must stop acting like this, people will begin to think that you are weak and we don't want that." Sebastian told his master. "You'll already be getting bad publicity because you broke the engagement with Lizzie for so we mustn't add to it."

"Yes, I know. I only hope Shima understands. I don't want to lose her." Ciel walked out of his to greet Shima in the living room.

**Shima's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I met Ciel in the living and we decided that our last day in Paris should be spent walking around enjoying the views. So we all went out into the city walking around from shop to shop. Grell was unhappy that Sebastian had found Yasu and moped most of the time. We walked from sweet shops, to clothes shop, and even bakeries. We were out in a park when I saw a magic show going on.<p>

"Ciel, look a magic show! Let's go watch!" I pulled Ciel along and we went to go watch the magic show. We watched in awe, well Vincent and I did any way, as the magician pulled rabbits out of his hat and did card tricks.

"Now I will make one of YOU disappear. Let's see, who will I choose." He put his hand over his eyes and swung his hand around with his pointer finger extended out. "You!" he pointed at directly at me. I shook my head no, but the man insisted I did the trick, so I started to hand Vincent to Ciel when the magician said, "No, no the baby will make it more interesting. I promise no harm will come to you from me." I shrugged and walked forward into a box and was quickly closed in. I heard the crowd gasp and he shut the door. Then utter silence. Too silent for the streets of Paris.

I was quickly yanked out of the box along will Vincent and fell to the cold and stone floor. I looked up to none other than the man I despise most, Kaname Harrow.

Now let me explain to why I hate this man so much. You see Kaname is my other Uncle. My grandmother gave birth to three boys in her life time, my father who is the eldest, Vincent who is the middle child, and Kaname who is the youngest. My father of course, along with his wife, own the Harrow fashion company, my uncle Vincent deals with imports and exports, Kaname on the other hand wasn't very successful. The only luck he had was bad luck; things never went right for him. He was never able to marry he always repealed women. So he decided that it was a smart idea to come after me. (Kaname was also never right in the head.) He figured if he married me that he would inherit my father's money since he was cut out of my grandfathers will. So he has become so obsessed with trying to marry me he will stop at nothing to do so. I've wanted him dead for years now. Yasu is in fact a demon. If you were to lift my hair to look at the back of my neck you would find a pentacle tattooed there. Kaname has been off my trail for years now because he knew I was always with Yasu. We decided that it would be best for me if Yasu and I split up. Yasu told me that if I ever needed her that all I would have to do is call her name and she would be there. Recently we thought it was safe for her to return to my side has a faithful servant. Well now I know that it was a bad idea. Because here I am in some cold stone room face to face with the man I hate so much, Kaname.

"Dear niece its been such a long time. I hear that you've had a child." His features on his face turned angry, "A child that isn't mine!" He yelled insanely, "What to do? Oh, what to do?" Kaname bent down and yanked Vincent out of my arms. Vincent began crying as soon as he left the safety of my arms.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, "HE'S JUST A BABY!" I wailed. I was now afraid, Kaname was unpredictable and wouldn't hesitate to do anything. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" I tried to grab Vincent, but Kaname kicked me back down and walked out of the room. I was shaking hard, I was truly scared. I began to cry wishing Ciel was here to save me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers,<strong>

**I don't think it was too bad. Oh my gosh I don't even want to write the next chapter!**

**Well I hope you stay here for more action and love lol!**

**So now it starts getting interesting, bet you want to know what happens next! Well keep reviewing and you will find out!**

**-Shima**


	8. Authors sad note:

**Authors note**

**Bad new guys, I honestly lost all interest in this plot line, so I am going to stop and start a new story. If you guys are really interested in me finishing it because I know I left of on a kinda big part, but I guess if I get enough reviews then I might finish it up, but I just feel like it would be rushed and not good at all and I really don't want to disappoint you guys. Also if anyone would like to adopt the story, just message me and we can talk about it, all I ask is that you do give me credit for what I did write. **

**On a good note I have come up with a new story line, same characters, but different plot, Ill be putting up the first chapter soon so please leave a review, do you want me to continue this one or start on the new one. This one I'm not quite so fond of because I want there to be some suspense and action in it, but idk I might make a sequel to is since this one is more on the sad side, wow I accidentally miss spelled sequel and it came up sexual, weird o.o anywayyyys… yeah I feel this is more on the explaining and might be a little slow at first I really have come up with any real plot line to it yet, so please feel free to leave me any ideas, I will give full credit to anyone who helps, even my dear maid Yasu.**

**Thank you so much for coming this far with me and reading my story, I love it when I get such nice reviews from you guys :D well anyways now to go write the first chapter to me new story, so don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**-Shima **


	9. Good Authors note

**Okay so I went back and looked at all the really nice reviews and I guess I will finish up this story! I will start righting the last few chapters so you guys won't be left off, but I wanna see more reviews! This story has slowed down a lot and that's whats causing my motivation less, but the good news is that I have decided to finish it :DDD**

**-Vivi**


End file.
